1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to window shades whose width can be adjusted by the user to fit windows of various sizes. More particularly, the invention relates to a window shade rod which is well suited for use with adjustable window shades.
2. Description of Related Art
It is known that windows come in various sizes and shapes. In the case of window shades, the shade is typically manufactured sufficiently long in the vertical direction and is wound on a spool or roll bar having an adjustable stop mechanism so that the purchaser can cover windows of various lengths in the vertical direction. However, these shades are not adjustable in the horizontal widthwise direction.
Accordingly, it has been necessary for manufacturers of window shades to provide shades of several different widths to accommodate various types of windows. Alternatively, windows shades can be custom made by the manufacturer according to particular window dimensions. However, this can be a time consuming process, particularly in the case of homes containing a variety of different window dimensions. In addition, in the event of inaccurate measurements the shades must be returned to the manufacturer for recutting, if possible.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,539,238 addressed the need for window shades which can be manufactured in a single standard size and adjusted by the consumer in the home to fit windows of varying dimensions. This patent describes a tear-away window shade having a multiplicity of elongate fabric strips of substantially equal length disposed laterally adjacent to each other in substantially the same plane. A multiplicity of fibers or threads are provided for forming at least one tying link between each pair of adjacent fabric strips to hold the same substantially in contact with one another in the plane of the window shade. The tying fibers or threads are severable upon the manual application of a force exceeding a predetermined threshold, thereby enabling the disengagement and separation of adjacent fabric strips from one another. The window shade rod takes the form of a pair of telescoping cylinders which are screwably connected to one another for modifying the length of the rod upon adjustment in the width of the window shade.